Genie
Middens=thumb|400px |-|Forma Final (Middens)=thumb|400px |-|Gingiva=thumb|400px |-|Forma Final (Gingiva)=thumb|400px |-|Where They Cremate the Roadkill=thumb|400px Características Pessoais Nome: Varia Idade: Varia Sexo: Feminino (Todos as Genies são femininas) Espécie: Genie Classificações: Arma; Genocida Altura: Desconhecida Peso: Desconhecido Obra: Middens Aliados: Emnn; Nômade Temporal; Gingiva; Coolie Inimigos: A Fenda Descrição: Genies tem aparências variantes, mas todas elas são similares em alguns sentidos; todas tem o formato de revólveres, todas possuem olhos nos tambores das armas e todas possuem bocas próximas do gatilho. Suas formas finais são igualmente variantes, com uma tendo um formato bizarro, com uma cabeça em formato de uma mão segurando uma pistola de cano serrado com um rosto, com uma mulher deitada acima da arma, e com o corpo de um lagarto parcialmente mecanizado, com outra sendo simplesmente uma versão gigante do revólver com braços e pernas cinzentos. Sobre Genies são seres notáveis no mundo bizarro d'A Fenda. Revólveres sencientes femininos que procuram por um dono, elas tem a missão de exterminar o maior número de seres vivos possível para causar o máximo de caos e pecado possível, a fim de elevar o poder do diabo. Mentalidade Personalidade: Se há uma coisa que Genies compartilham com pouquíssimas diferenças, são as suas personalidades. Genies são eloquentes e poéticas, mas também sádicas, genocidas e amantes do massacre e da destruição. Elas encaram o ato de matar não só como um prazer, mas como um ato sagrado e como um ato sexual, ao ponto de que a Genie do Nômade Temporal passou a flertar com ele ao curso do jogo. Como Age em Combate: Genie, em sua forma regular, é completamente controlada pelo seu dono, e portanto age conforme o seu dono decidir. Na sua forma final ela é marcadamente agressiva, mantendo uma certa distância enquanto bombardeia o inimigo incessantemente com seus mais poderosos ataques. Moral: Maligna Caótica Preferência Sexual: Pansexual Gostos: Matar; Destruir; Caos; Pecados; Pureza Desgostos: Misericórdia Objetivos: Matar a todos d'A Fenda; Aumentar o nível de pecado e caos no universo Inteligência: Acima do normal. Genie é altamente eloquente, além de possuir imenso conhecimento e habilidade em combate, assassinato e extermínio eficaz de seres vivos, além de ter bom conhecimento cósmico. Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Supernova (Um Felis Umbra aleatório constatou ter devorado doze estrelas colapsadas no café-da-manhã, com mesmo uma só liberando essa quantidade de energia, e Genie derrota versões vastamente superiores com relativa tranquilidade; Derrotou o Gene Player, que tocou a "membrana interior" de um buraco negro sem sequer levar dano, a comparando com a "língua de um gato"; Muito superior a Outcrops, que utilizam estrelas de quarks em seus ataques; Suas Formas Finais são muito mais fortes do que a forma base, que já podia realizar tudo isso) | Universal (4D; Comparável ao Coolie no meio do jogo, que conseguiu danificar o Ovo Órfico, que contém 10.000 universos fractais e que partiria as dimensões caso o mesmo não o destruísse) | Multiversal (4D; Comparável ao Coolie no final do jogo, que conseguiu derrotar Emnn) Defesa: Supernova (Superior ao Gene Player neste aspecto, que sequer é danificado por tocar a parte interna de um buraco negro, e a Felis Umbra aleatórios, que ignoram a energia emitida por estrelas colapsadas; Suas Formas Finais são muito mais resistentes que a forma anterior) | Universal (4D; Resistiu aos efeitos da destruição do Ovo Órfico, que continha a energia destruída de 10.000 universos fractais) | Multiversal (4D; Capaz de resistir aos ataques de Emnn) Velocidade: Mais rápida que a luz (No mínimo 1,1c; Capaz de reagir a, e manter-se com inimigos que também conseguem, raios de luz a curtas distâncias com facilidade, além de ser equiparável com monstros capazes de fugir de buracos negros) | Mais rápida que a luz (No mínimo 1,1c; Muito superior a antes) | Ilimitada (Capaz de manter-se com Emnn) Força: Desconhecida Vigor: Ilimitada (Genies trabalham sem parar, sempre realizando suas funções genocidas até quando suas glândulas reprodutoras param, a forçando a passar utilizar ataques místicos, e elas tem a capacidade de trabalhar eternamente contanto que não sejam destruídas) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano convencional fisicamente, vários metros com balas e poderes Fraquezas Físicas: Fora de sua forma final, ela necessita de alguém para pressionar seu gatilho para disparar e utilizar seus poderes, sendo outrora apenas capaz de falar; Suas glândulas reprodutoras, que fabricam as suas balas, podem aparentemente "definharem", embora não se saiba as razões Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma Variações: Normal | Meio do Jogo (WTCtR) | Fim do Jogo (WTCtR) Habilidades *'Habilidade em Combate': Genie é extremamente capaz em combate. Mesmo na forma de um revólver, ela demonstra uma pontaria incrível e uma criativa capacidade de utilizar seus poderes, além de demonstrar conhecimentos de assassinato. No momento em que adquire independência, as Genies são invariavelmente terríveis oponentes em combate, demonstrando habilidade o suficiente para enfrentar pessoas como o Nômade Temporal e o grupo de Gingiva. Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Transformação, Cura (Revitalização de Rank J), Manipulação Explosiva, Manipulação Elemental (Das variedades Fogo, Luz e Escuridão), Manipulação do Veneno, Manipulação da Morte, Manipulação do Tamanho, Manipulação Corporal, Manipulação do Som e Manipulação da Alma, Ilusionismo, Resistência (Mental, Espacial, Temporal e da Realidade), Criação de Portais, Absorção (De sangue), Neutralização (De Invocações), Indução de Efeitos de Status (Aumento e Envenenamento), Dimensão de Bolso, atingir intangíveis (Tipos 1 e 7), projetar projéteis cinéticos, suas balas esburacam o tempo-espaço, suas balas funcionam como ovos, causar dano com seu olhar Técnicas Técnicas Especiais= Base (Middens) *'Trigger (Gatilho)': Genie dispara um projétil balístico contra o oponente, causando um dano regular. *'Heavy Incendia': Genie libera uma conflagração de chamas explosivas sobre o oponente, causando um dano Sanguino pesado num só inimigo. *'Greater Rift': Genie descarrega uma onda de pura escuridão sobre um inimigo, causando dano alto nele. *'Bite': Genie se aproxima do inimigo e o morde com força, causando um bom dano nele. *'Agro': Genie recobre a si mesma ou a um aliado com energia alaranjada, e ganha uma fúria interior que aumenta o seu poder de ataque. *'Lichen': Genie faz com que uma nuvem de veneno surja do interior do inimigo, causando dano latente no mesmo. Forma Final *'Mass Rift': Similar a Greater Rift, exceto que Genie atinge a todos os inimigos numa dada área. *'Reap': Genie faz com que uma aura arroxeada com crânios envolva os inimigos, causando um dano altíssimo neles, ao ponto de conseguir deixar oponentes comparáveis a ela, em seu ápice, a beira da morte. *'Exuent': Genie "desinvoca" uma invocação inimiga, a banindo e requirindo que a mesma seja convocada novamente. *'Oogle': Genie encara o inimigo, o enervando profundamente e causando dano no mesmo. Esta técnica possui outra versão, bastante similar, chamada Espy. *'Sonar': Genie libera ondas sonoras que, ao atingirem o inimigo, o fazendo levar dano. Base (Gingiva) *'Powder Keg': Genie libera uma explosão de pólvora, causando um dano altíssimo contra um só inimigo. *'Gun Metal Gleam': O cano de Genie brilha e emite luz, causando alucinações e debilitando a visão do inimigo, dificultando que ele atinja Genie. *'Daemon Link': Genie realiza pactos com espíritos curativos, que restauram a vitalidade dela mesma ou de seus aliados. *'License to Kill': Genie mira sobre o inimigo, e após um breve momento, dispara um ataque extremamente impreciso, mas que caso acerte, causa uma morte garantida. *'Bag of Tricks': Genie saca uma sacola cheia de itens e curiosidades, e de lá retira o poder necessário para efetuar um ataque aleatório, de todos os existentes n'A Fenda. |-|Poderes= *'Resistência': Genie possui um bom arsenal de resistências, algumas das quais sendo de níveis impressionantes. **'Mental': Genie conta com uma resistência mental baixa, mas desenvolvida o suficiente para combater com inimigos telepatas. Ele leva ataques mentais vastamente superiores a telepatias simples sem muita dificuldade, levando um dano relativamente baixo deles. **'Realidade': Genie possui uma baixa resistência á alteração da realidade. Ela não é minimamente afetado ás transformações da realidade do Rift provocadas pelas ondas de som do acústico do Nômade Temporal. **'Tempo-Espacial': Genie possui uma impressionante resistência espaço-temporal, recebendo normalmente os mais poderosos ataques de vermes Vermis, que seguram todo o tempo-espaço da Fenda com sua seda. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Classe B/3 Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Malignos Caóticos Categoria:Tanatomantes Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Fotocinetas Categoria:Umbramantes Categoria:Curadores Categoria:Middens Categoria:Gingiva Categoria:Where They Cremate the Roadkill Categoria:Objetos